poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
I Choose Paradise!/Transcript
This is a transcript of I Choose Paradise in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: This is the ferry terminal for Melemele Island. Where are our Pokemon School heroes going? *- *- *- *'Pops:' Everyone did you hear? Sakura and Li are about to have their date! *'Mark EVO:' Really?! *'Gmerl:' Seriously for real, Pops?! *- *'Emerl:' Come on guys. Let's get those two lovers have the best romantic date ever! *'Tino, Lor, Carver & Tish:' (Hi-five their hands) Score! *All Heroes: Yeah! *- *Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.: Oh boy.... *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): I Choose Paradise! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Yoshi:' All right, what's the plan? *- *- *(Meanwhile Team Rocket are spying the heroes) *- *- *'Morton Koopa Jr.:' There planning to make the best date for that boy and the girl? Yuck! *- *- *- *Emerl: (whisper to Ash) Ash, let's get to work on their dates. *Ash Ketchum: You got it Emerl. *(Sakura and Li are now sitting on the table and looks at the menu to eat) *'Emerl:' Mordecai, that's your cue. *'Mordecai:' Showtime. *'Sakura Avalon:' I love this place. It's so beautiful. *'Li Showron:' Me too. *(Mordecai arrives as the waiter) *'Mordecai:' Ah, if it isn't Sakura Avalon and Li Showron. Are you kids ready to order? *Sakura Avalon: Yes please. I'll have a lemonade, Chesseburger and fries please. *Li Showron: And I'll have a iced tea, Hot Dog and fries too please. *Mordecai: *- *(Cut to Sakura and Li are eating lunch) *- *- *'Li Showron:' I'll be right back. *- *- *- *'Morton Koopa Jr.:' Hello, Li! *'Li Showron:' Oh, it's you. What do you want? *'Bowser Jr.:' We just wanted to see you. *'Li Showron:' Whatever your planning forget it. I'm having a date with Sakura, so... *'Wendy O Koopa:' Here's what we're thinkin'. Break up with Sakura! *'Li Showron:' Excuse me? *'Ludwig Von Koopa:' Break up with her and forget about her. *'Li Showron:' No. I'm happy with Sakura. *'Larry Koopa:' Happy? Ha! That's so lame, break her up! *'Li Showron:' No! I refused to do that. Now leave me alone. *(Li walks away leaving the villains angry) *Bowser: (angry) Why that stubborn boy! *(Li goes back to the table with Sakura) *'Sakura Avalon:' What's going on? *Li Showron: Nothing *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm first! (He jumps in the hot spring) *- *- *- *- *(Dragonite and Salamence jumps in the pool causing a big splash and also splashing Sakura and Li they both got soaked and wet during the big splash) *Ash Ketchum: Oops sorry Sakura and Li. *Li Showron: It's okay Ash. *- *- *'Dan Kuso:' Don't be a wimp, Runo, let's take a hot spring. *'Runo Misaki:' I wanna try the mud bath! *'Dan Kuso:' Hot spring! *'Runo Misaki:' Mud bath! *Dan Kuso: Hot spring is much nicer than mud bath. *Runo Misaki: Well mud bath is much relaxer than hot spring. *Grandma Longneck: Please this is no time to argue. *(Dan and Runo continues to argue each other) *Ash Ketchum: Oh man! *Drago: There they go again. *Tigerra: This humans are indeed are curious species. *'Dan Kuso:' Hot spring! *'Runo Misaki:' Mud bath! *'Ash Ketchum:' Stop it! Both of you! *Grandma Longneck: He's right you're acting like children. *Petrie: Hmph We don't act like that. *- *- *(They look up to see Eggman's robot shows a hologram of the bad guys) *'Dr. Eggman:' Hello! *'Bowser:' Dump Sakura! *'Sakura Avalon:' Are those bad guys watching us? *'Li Showron:' Let's get out of here. *Sakura Avalon: Okay. *(They left) *Icy: Alright this won't be easy as you would say. *Darcy: Any ideas? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Good times, Good Friends song starts) *Heroes *Good times good friends come a place, what we're looking for *Good times good friends having fun and then some more *Petrie *Take a look around *Shiny stones up and down *Cera *We're in Paradise *Littlefoot *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Yeah... Sure.... *N.A.N.O.: What's wrong Mark? *Mark EVO: (Sighs) I'm sorry, but... I just wish Philmac was here to see this. *N.A.N.O.: (Sighs) Same here, pal. *(Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. getting a little depressed.) *Emerl: Cheer up you two you'll see him again. *Mark EVO: Two of us maybe, but what about all of you? *Gmerl: Off course we miss him. *Mark EVO: You're just saying that, are you? *Emerl: We're serious Mark, we really miss him so much as you two. *(Mark EVO unleashing his magical aura around him.) *Mark EVO: (Getting upset a little) You better not be lying...! *N.A.N.O.: Mark, don't do it! *Gmerl: Mark stop it! We're not lying to you, we're speaking the truth. *N.A.N.O: They have a point. *Mark EVO: (Sighs) *(Mark EVO's magical aura disappears and walks away.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Larry and Ludwig are watching Sakura and Li are walking) *'Larry Koopa:' Here they come! Stick to the plan. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Flygon jumps in the pool and starts to swim) *'Ash Ketchum:' It's the Flygon wingstroke! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Swimming Flygon. Data updated. *(Garchomp then jumps in and swims too) *'Ash Ketchum:' Whoa! That Garchomp can move! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Swimming Garchomp. Data updated. *(Dragonite jumps in and swims too) *'Sakura Avalon:' Wow! Dragonite too! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Swimming Dragonite. Data updated. *(Salamence then jumps in and swims as well) *'Li Showron:' Wow! Salamence can swim too! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Swimming Salamence. Data updated. *(While the Pokemon are swimming, the people and Pokemon watches this event) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! You guys don't need to swim so fast! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Jessie brings out a gun and fires it releasing the net and traps the heroes) *'Ash Ketchum:' What's this about?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' So it was Team Rocket the whole time! *- *- *- *'Jessie:' This is your last chance, boy! Break up with your girlfriend! *'Li Showron:' No! What is with you guys? Shouldn't you want us to stay together? *James: (Sighs) Since we overhear everything let us explain. *- *- *- *- *- *(Garchomp quickly knock the device down) *'Meowth:' Pretty speedy! *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Let go of that plan already! *'Icy:' No! We will never let it go! *Stormy: Never! *Darcy: Last chance boy break up with Sakura right now. *'Li Showron:' I said I refused! We're really into each other. *'Jessie:' Fine! If you won't break up with her, we'll do it for you. *(Jessie fires the gun to launch the net and captures Sakura trapped inside the net) *'Li Showron:' Sakura! *'Sakura Avalon:' Li! *Ash Ketchum: Let her go Team Rocket right now. *- *(The heroes Pokemon team flies up after the balloon) *- *James: *(Mareanie uses Sludge Bomb, but it has no effect on Metang) *'Jessie:' No fair! What happened? *- *- *- *Sam: Go Grovyle save our friends Pokemon. *(Grovyle nod, then he jump up high and then he began to evolve.) *All Heroes: Wow! *Sam: What's happening to Grovyle? *Aleu: It looks like Grovyle started to evolve. *Pikachu: Pika? *(Grovyle evolves into Sceptile.) *Goku: Grovyle evolved into a Sceptile. *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Madison Taylor: Rotom analyzes on Sceptile. *Rotom Pokedex: Sceptile the Forest Pokemon. A Grass type and the evolved form of Grovyle. Razor-edged leaves and nutritious seeds sprout from Sceptile's back. It wields the leaves in battle,and cares for trees by planting its seeds nearby to enrich the soil. *Sam: Alright Sceptile use Leaf Blade to cut off the net. *(Sceptile use Leaf Blade cut off the net freeing the captive Pokemon and Sakura as Dragonite catches her) *'Sakura Avalon:' Thank you, Dragonite. *(Dragonite was glad) *- *- *- *- *'Ash & Mallow:' Use Fire Blast! *'Kiawe:' Use Flamethrower! *'Lana & Lillie:' Use Ice Beam! *'Sophocles:' Use Flash Cannon! *Sakura & Li: Use Dragon Pulse! *'Madison Taylor:' Use Air Slash! *'Meilin Rae:' Use Tri Attack! *Sam: Use Energy Ball! *(They fire their attack *- *- *(Bewear appear *Team Rocket and the villians: At least we can depend on Bewear's new blast. *'Tai Kamiya:' Well there gone. *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, you okay? *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Well done, Dragonite. *'Li Showron:' Nice job, Salamence. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Drago:' (Sighs) I suppose this bound to happened. *'Tigerra:' I'll never understand these humans. *(Dan and Runo continues arguing) *'Li Showron:' Let's just go have a date you and me. *'Sakura Avalon:' Good idea. I don't want their argue to ruined our date. *- *- *(We go to the heroes in the flower bath) *Ash Ketchum: *- *(Bloom arrives with the box) *'Bloom:' Hey, guys... we brought a special dessert for you two to eat. I hope you guys loved it. (Opens the box) Ta-da! *Sakura Avalon: Wow! Is that a red velvet cheesecake? *Li Showron: Now that's sweet. *'Guilmon:' Looks so yummy! *- *- *- *Narrator: Following a day at the Pokemon Paradise Resort, the bond between our heroes and the Ride Pokemon has grown. On top of that Sam's Grovyle evolves into Sceptile. Along with a little R&R. But what happened to Team Rocket? *(Cut to the villains are in the hot spring with Bewear) *'James:' How long are we supposed to be in here? *'Jessie:' Well, I've had enough. *(Jessie tries to leave, but Bewear stops her from getting out) *Bowser:(angry) We've failed to force a boy to break up with Cardcaptor girl. *Icy: Bowser let's just chill out for now. *(Oranguru *'Narrator:' As the journey continues. *(Post-credit) *(We see the heroes in the house) *'Ash Ketchum:' So Gennai, what's all this? *'Gennai:' *- *Faragonda: *- *'???:' Hello there again spies and Ash. *(Jerry Lewis shows up) *'Sam, Alex & Clover:' Jerry. *'Ash Ketchum:' Good to see you again. *Jerry Lewis: You too, Ash. *- *- *Pooh Bear: We know you met Mothra, but you haven't met other monsters before. *'Rabbit:' There's more monsters out there. *'Kero:' More? *Goku: More like Mothra? *Tai Kamiya: Yep. *'Tino Tonitini:' What? *Emerl: Are you serious? *Lillie: What do you mean there's more monsters out there? *Ash Ketchum: Pooh, my friends and I met our monster friends and face one monster enemy before. Jerry time for a slideshow. *Jerry Lewis: You got it, Ash. *(The slideshow starts) *Ash Ketchum: You see Mothra is not our only friend. *(They see Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah in the cave painting.) *Ash Ketchum: And our friend who's powerful to defeat King Ghidorah and we called him "The King of the Monsters". *(They see Godzilla and King Ghidorah are fighting each other in the cave painting.) *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla! *(The screen goes black and then we hear Godzilla (2019) roar as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts